chat room of weirdness and ninjas
by The Midnights Sun
Summary: all right. no ninjas. but its soo weird. SUGARHIGHNESS! YES!


**this is something super random. be. afraid. be. VERY. afraid.**

**disclaimer: yeah, cause if i was anthony horowitz i would be on a site writing this. i also don't own the name windrider, its from the book ****dragonwings**** by laurence yep. (i dont exactly **_**recommend**_** it)**

_**suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuure.**_

**well ive had 2 pieces of cake, 2 pieces of non-sugar-free gum, 2 cokes, ran around, &got a new cd. i. am. HYPER.**

**it is WRONG.**

**because i am BORED.**

**noooo!!!!!! MY GUM WAS SUGAR-FREE! NOOOOOOO!!!!!**

**ONTO THE STORY!**

**-----**

**----------**

**----------------**

**-------------------------**

**----------------**

**-----------**

**------**

_Alex - RIDER777_

_Sabina - LITTLEPRINCESS674_

_Me - ME SHALL RULE_

_Bob the Builder - CANWEFIXIT? YESWECAN!_

_Blunt -RECROOTU2DAY_

_Mrs. Jones - TULIPSNEED2DIE_

_Random Person Eating a Veggie Burger - DONTKILLTHECOWS!_

_Fiona Friend - SEXYNOTSLUTTY_

_Nile - ILLKILLYOUALEX_

_Tom Harris - SOCCERBOY27_

_Jerry Harris - WINDRIDER66_

**-----**

**----------**

**----------------**

**-------------------------**

**----------------**

**-----------**

**------**

**-rider777 has signed on-**

**-LiTtLePrInCeSs674 has signed on-**

**-ME SHALL RULE has signed on-**

**-canwefixit? YESWECAN! has signed on-**

**-recrootu2day has signed on-**

**-tulipsneed2die has signed on-**

**-DONTKILLTHECOWS! has signed on-**

**-SEXYnotslutty has signed on-**

**-ILLKILLYOUALEX has signed on-**

**-soccerboy27 has signed on-**

**-windrider66 has signed on-**

**-----**

**----------**

**----------------**

**-------------------------**

**----------------**

**-----------**

**------**

**ME SHALL RULE: **hello alex, sabina (ew), bob, mr. blunt, mrs. jones, mr. veggie burger, fiona, nile, tom, and jerry.

**rider777: **hello?

**ME SHALL RULE: **woah!!!! the harris kids are like TOM&JERRY! like the SHOW!!!! **(a/n: i seriously just noticed that...)**

**LiTtLePrInCeSs674:** hey alex! u looked SO hott 2day. like wow.

**SEXYnotslutty:** back off hoe, he's MINE.

**ILLKILLYOUALEX: **Excuse me ladies, but enjoy him while you can, because he will soon die.

**ILLKILLYOUALEX:** You just wait Rider. You will be begging for death soon. And then, I will grant your wish. :)

**ME SHALL RULE:** nile?

**ILLKILLYOUALEX: **Yes, oh great creator?

**ME SHALL RULE:** shut the heck up.

**LiTtLePrInCeSs674:** wow. lyk, thats weerd.

**SEXYnotslutty: **will u shut up? he wants me more, i mean he lyk lived with me for a week!

**DONTKILLTHECOWS!: **COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKIES!!!!!!!!! FOOOOOOOD! YOU CANT KILL THE COWS. THEY DID NOTHING TO YOU! WELL, ONE TRAMPLED ME ONCE BUT THE I GAVE IT A HUG AND IT TRIED TO CHASE ME DOWN LIKE A MUTANT KARATE FLOWER! ...THAT FLOWER SCARED ME! I STILL HAVE THE SCARS FROM THOSE RAZOR SHARP PETALS! ITS TRUE!!!

**20 minutes later...**

**DONTKILLTHECOWS!: **LIKE SERIOUSLY, WHAT IF ALBINO MONEYS THAT MATED WITH RABBITS TO MAKE THEIR REPRODUCTIVE SYSTEMS WORK FASTER TRIED TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD AND TRIED TO TAKE MY VEGGIE BURGER!

**recrootu2day:** _WILL YOU SHUT UP!? PLEASE! MY EYES CAN ONLY TAKE SO MUCH STUPITIDY AT ONE TIME! AND I GET ENOUGH OF THAT WITH ALEX AROUND!!!_

**rider777:** you think i am stupid?

**windrider66:** hey alex! i havent talked 2 u in 4ever. whats going on?

**soccerboy27:** u just saw him last week...

**windrider66: **o. ya. i 4got.

**tulipsneed2die:** You're an idiot.

**ME SHALL RULE: **you guys are getting boring. hurry up and do something funny!

**rider777:** im a barbie girl! in a barbie world! life in plastic is fantastic!

**SEXYnotslutty:** wow. and i thought u were hott be4. now your are SMOKING. i want u so bad! please come back here, i promise i wont hit ur horse lyk i did b4!

**LiTtLePrInCeSs674: **so that was u that almost killed my babii!?

**SEXYnotslutty: **wut babii? u cant b talking about MY alley!

**rider777:** how about i choose?

**SEXYnotslutty: **fiiiiine.

**LiTtLePrInCeSs674: **w/e. ull choose me neway. cuz u kno im sexier than FIONA. i mean even mii name is sexier. SABINA.

**rider777:** i choose the author of this amazing story, becuause she is fantabulous and i am in love with her.

**ME SHALL RULE: **yeah, cause thats how we roll!

**canwefixit? YESWECAN!: **no! she is mine!

**ME SHALL RULE: **sexy british guy who is a spy or clay guy who is a construction worker...hmm...HOW ABOUT A POLYAMOROUS RELATIONSHIP?

**everyone in chat room: **OKAY!

**-----**

**----------**

**----------------**

**-------------------------**

**----------------**

**-----------**

**------**

**wow that was a waste of time.**

**haha. I LOVE IT!**

**not really.**

**polyamorous means a relationship with more than 1 partner.**

**haha.**

**well review.**

**R is for the rootabegas i would grow for you.**

**E is for the ecstasy you would cause me (NO. NOT THE DRUG.)**

**V is for the violins that would be thrown becuase you two are mine.**

**I is for Icarus because thats all i can think of.**

**E is for the exotic dances fiona and sabina will do to try to steal you from me.**

**W is for the willards that fiona and sabina will get when they cant get that ash guy from pokemon! **

**NOW REVIEW!**


End file.
